


[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一  更一

by momowithcarp



Category: RPS现昀
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-30 23:40:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momowithcarp/pseuds/momowithcarp
Summary: RPS现昀乱马二分之一梗昀昀有性转天雷滚滚OOC到天际不纯洁





	[RPS现昀]昀芸二分之一  更一

更一

北京城这么大，李现真没想到会遇上熟人。

事情要从他的一个私人行程说起。  
为了热爱的事业马不停蹄地忙了几年，李现终于迎来了他旷别已久的暑假，然而就在他兴致勃勃得打算到哪儿哪儿度个假的时候，经纪人一通电话把他狠狠摁在了原地——病历告诉他，他不但过暑假，还得好好理疗一段时间。  
不过这也没啥好说的，他身上这儿疼那儿疼不是一天两天了，号也是他自己挂的，特地去了北京一个挺有名的骨科医院，这次想出去度假也是想松快一下，就是没想到疗程这么长，基本上隔几天就有个项目要搞一搞，定死在北京不能动。  
李现选了个太阳最大的中午，戴着帽子墨镜口罩开车去了。  
等他变成刺猬扎完电针，水喝太多急匆匆得往厕所跑，意外在男厕所门口遇上了一个奇怪的人——见过变态徘徊在女厕所门口的，没见过徘徊在男厕所门口的，而且帽子墨镜口罩（这装备怎么跟自己这么像）齐全，大热天还裹了一件超大的风衣一直到脚踝，要不是个头矮，李现都怀疑对方风衣一开打就是个暴露狂。  
不对，暴露狂也有矮子啊。  
猛然在男厕门口面面相觑的两个人一时间十分安静，随着李现见义勇为的眼神越来越闪亮，对方也越来越忐忑，突然往李现背后一指，趁李现回头看调头就跑。  
诶哟？！还耍老子？！  
本来只是想把人吓走多一事不如少一事的李现一看，窝草，自己猜对了？这人真有问题？还这么嚣张？一个箭步追上去——想着这事上个热搜也挺不错经纪人一定夸奖他这种小心思是绝对没有的。  
对方目测比李现矮了一个头，跑得也姿势奇怪，没两步就被李现按住肩膀扳了过来，扯掉口罩：  
“喂，你在这里干什——”  
李现义正辞严超大声的责问还没说完，嗓子里就感觉被塞了一团浸满双氧水的棉花，哑在当场，他低头瞅着口罩底下的脸——墨镜碰掉了，帽子歪了，刘海乱七八糟的贴在额头上，脸颊通红一直烧到了耳朵，正气呼呼得瞪着他——“张……”李现眨眨眼，舔了下嘴唇，咽下口水，声音跟蚊子比大小，“张若昀？”  
对方二话不说就是迎面一拳。  
李现条件反射一把抓住。  
“……”  
“……”李现干笑，“对不起，我不是故意的……”他支支吾吾半天，出了一背的汗，憋出一句，“抱歉，我认错人了。”  
——但真的是一张张若昀的脸啊！！！！！  
李现在心中呐喊。  
他讪讪得放开手，做投降状退了两步，想趁没多少人关注的时候溜了，结果对方抓紧了衣服，戴上墨镜，突然憋着嗓子奶声奶气喊他：“——李现，你敢走就死定了。”  
李现：？？？？！！！！

下午4点，吃中饭有点晚吃晚饭有点早的时间，某咖啡厅角落，一个随便点的小吃拼盘两边，坐了两个都觉得很尴尬的人。  
“所以——”李现清清嗓子，“所以你是想去看看自己这是什么病？”  
“当然了，”对方沾足番茄酱吃了一块薯格，吸吸鼻子，“身高都缩水了，骨头肯定有问题啊。”  
“……”说的好有道理。  
李现掩饰得喝了一口柠檬水，被装饰的小绿叶子撞到鼻尖，他偷偷抬起眼皮往对面看，正巧碰上那双也在看着他的眼睛。  
其实没变多少，也是内双，眼角下垂，可眼尾依旧很漂亮，眼珠很灵，李现曾经就见识过，那双眼睛循望来的一刻，目光随着身体的周转落在自己身上，泛光的眼瞳饱含了无声的爆发的感情而愈显漆黑如夜，而这短短的一瞬，被灵活又缓慢转动的眼珠所拉长，他随着那样的眼神一起陷入属于角色酸涩又痛苦的情绪里，一切犹如慢动作的转场——即使只是被一个眼神牵引。  
那问题出现在哪儿呢？  
李现觉得这么打量对方不太好，于是朝人憨厚得笑了笑。  
对方轻轻哼了一声，抓着第二块薯格的手紧了紧，自暴自弃的丢回餐盘中，拉掉自己的帽子：“想看就看啊，”他说着说着有点委屈，“悄悄看有什么用，我又变不回去。”  
李现猛一下吞了一大口水，喉咙被噎得发疼，他赶紧坐直，然后双手交叉放在桌面，非常严肃、认真、开朗、活泼得喊出了那个名字：  
“张若昀。”  
张若昀听见，眯着眼睛审视他。  
李现有点儿怂，不过他撑住了：“你知道你是怎么变成女孩子的吗？”

张若昀开始回忆过去。  
他庆余年快杀青了，最后几场是现代戏，还算轻松，爱情进化论很快要播，档期排出了空挡，后天就要去浙江发布会，昨天回京谈一个广告的事，谈完之后他困得要命，贾川把他送回四合院，替他开门，再帮他把扑在身上的皮特拖开，他睡眼惺忪，打个哈欠都是泪花，送走人抱抱狗，洗了个战斗澡就睡了——到此为止都还正常——今天早上，皮特大概是太久没见他了，天刚亮就来扑腾，不但给他送来了狗粮，连它最喜欢的那个印着一只暹罗猫的水盆也叼了过来，淋了他一脸水。  
张若昀醒了。  
或者说不得不醒，他抹掉满脸带着皮特口水的清水，然后顺着水珠一直摸到自己胸口——软的——特别软，一手握不住。  
——？？！  
张若昀一个激灵睁开眼，又闭上，上上下下摸了全身后再次睁开，正对皮特一张兴♂奋♂的快乐大脸。  
“这什么鬼？！”  
在浴室里用冷水把自己淋了个精神得不能更精神之后，张若昀瞪着镜子里的自己，只能接受了一个事实：  
他变成了女孩子。

女性版的张若昀脸长得基本一模一样，就是线条稍微柔和些，嘴唇红一点，头发长到背心的样子（发际线还是跟男版一样被剃得高），剩下的……李现一口又一口抿着没了柠檬味的柠檬水——骨骼还是很纤细，身高在女性中不算矮，但肯定比不上以前的181了，胸……应该蛮大的，男版的风衣那么宽松，女孩子张若昀拢起来还是能看到柔润的曲线，至少有D吧，李现观测，而且她之前跑步那么慢就是因为胸晃动得太疼了。  
——你、你、你没穿……吗？  
——李现你平时会穿吗？  
——摇头。  
——那我怎么知道要穿！  
出来跑起来才发现不方便啊。张若昀烦恼得说话都飚京腔了，李现也不知道要怎么办，视线往下走，透过玻璃板桌子的桌布镂空之处瞥到桌子底下，又长又宽的牛仔裤挽了两折，露出细白摇晃的脚踝。  
和一双老人拖鞋。  
“我本来没想跟谁说，或许再睡醒就好了呢？”张若昀看似镇定的说，“但是居然撞上你。”  
“冤枉，”李现反驳，“你这个样子出现在男厕前还走来走去，本来就很可疑。”  
“……”  
“对哦，”李现好像后知后觉，“你现在要去男厕还是女厕，去女厕你也太色狼了吧，但是去男厕好像也很变态。”  
“……”  
“等等，不要冲动，老张，”李现压住张若昀举起杯子准备泼的手，一脸真诚，“你有没有什么女性朋友？先躲两天？至少把这身换了，太像暴露狂了，真的。”  
张若昀突然发现变成女孩子还是有好处的，泼人一脸水这个动作可以做得非常自然。  
他双手抱胸，交叠着腿靠在沙发椅背：“我去跟什么女生说，你好，我是张若昀，我变成女人了，需要借你的内衣？”他底下顺势踹在李现的胫骨上，“你是变态吗？”  
李现讪笑两声。  
不过张若昀好像是特别可怜。  
李现到底也没那么神经大条，只是这个事情真是冲击人的世界观，他懵了好一阵，现在想想，张若昀这个事情如果不是正好被自己碰上绝对不能让第二人知道吧？太可怕了。更何况让张若昀自己再去找人。而且从男生变女生这件事本身就格外匪夷所思了，张若昀本人估计是最迷茫最无所适从的一个，从生理到心理都不习惯。  
“放心，”李现抬头给了张若昀（女）一个温柔可靠的笑，“梦醒之前，我会帮你的。”  
然后对着张若昀顶着凌乱长发委屈巴巴（英雄主义滤镜效果）的小脸，他忍不住揉了揉对方的头。  
“……”  
张若昀挺乖的眨眼，张口就是：“合着你还以为你没醒啊！我那么多话白说了！”  
他气得站起来，手臂也松开，手掌撑在桌沿，于是那件风衣就一声不吭的散开在李现眼前，里面宽松的白T被丰满挺拔的乳肉顶起来，还随着张若昀毫无意识的动作像两只兔子似的活泼跳动。  
窝草。  
……不是，兔子不吃窝边草。  
李现脑子里乱七八糟一瞬，猛地低头挡着眼睛摇手大喊：“等等等等，你先坐下，坐下，不管怎么样，我们先去给你买衣服吧。”


End file.
